


Old Wounds

by Readerstories



Series: Sherlock Holmes x reader [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6114106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerstories/pseuds/Readerstories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can you do a Sherlock x Reader where Sherlock finds out about readers depression and cutting and they talk about it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Wounds

You sit on the toilet lid, head supported against the wall. You stare out in the air. The only feeling you focus on is the slight press of the blade you are twirling between your hands. With a deep breath you take the blade and set it just beneath your elbow on your left arm. The cut is not so deep that it would cause too much blood loss. But it’s hurts. And it feels good. You had gone three months without cutting, but this week had just been too much. You had been left feeling miserable and out of control.

Cutting had been your way of getting control back over yourself for quite a while now. You had thought this was the time you really would be able to quit. But you were wrong. You set the blade back on your arm, just under your previous cut, and drag it over again. The blood is dripping on your bathroom carpet; you let the blade fall down there too. You will have to throw it away later. You sit there for you don’t know how long, not thinking, just feeling the slight sting from the fresh cuts.

Your thought-process jumpstart when footsteps can be heard outside your apartment door, and then knocking. You the hell could that be, you are not expecting anyone. You quickly pull your sweater sleeve down, and leave the bathroom, going to open the door. When you open it, an energetic Sherlock Holmes sweeps past you before flinging himself down on your couch.

“Why are you here?” you ask, shutting the door and turning around.

“No interesting cases at the moment, and John said he was turning slowly mad by my pacing, so I came here instead. I thought you could….” He trails off, and stares at something. You feel confused until you follow his gaze and see what he is staring at. He is staring at your arm, where it has started to form a spot of blood.

“Shit.” You turn on your heel and rush to the bathroom, locking the door behind you.

“Shit, shit, shit.” Sherlock wasn’t supposed to see that, but you had completely forgotten what you had done when you opened the door. You both hear and feel when Sherlock knock on the door, since you have your back supported against it. You ignore it, and sit down on the toilet lid again. Sherlock knocks again. He keeps knocking until you finally realize that he won’t stop until you let him in. so you unlock the door and hide your head in your hands. The door slowly opens, but you still don’t look up. Sherlock gently taps you on the shoulder. You keep on ignoring him until he speaks.

“We probably should do something about the wounds. You don’t want them to become infected.” You close your eyes, tip your head backwards, and put your arm out in front of you. Sherlock carefully treats the cuts, and when he is finished, he pulls you up after the other arm. He takes you back to the couch, and sits down with you.

“What happened?” You sniff; you hadn’t even realized that you had been silently crying the whole time. No sounds, just tears falling down to the ground. “It has just been an extremely bad day.” You sit in silence for another few seconds.

“You probably think of me as a weak person now,” you say with a shaky breath.

“I knew about this just a few seconds after I met you, and I have never thought you as weak because of it.” Your head snap up from where you had been staring at the floor.

“You knew?”

“Yes, there is a reason I am the only consulting detective in the world. But there was no reason to mention it. You had gone a month without doing it, so I would just have been opening old wounds.” Sherlock reaches out, and uses his sleeve to wipe some of the tears away.

“Now, what if I make some tea, and then we can put something on? I’ll even promise I won’t complain no matter what you pick.” You nod to Sherlock, not really trusting your own voice. It sounds like the best to do right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Putting all my work from my tumblr on here as well.


End file.
